


A Masquerade

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Slash, author dosen't really know what she's doing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rapporto di Phil Coulson con il carnevale</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masquerade

Sono poche le cose che Phil non sopporta, tra queste lo spezzare la sua rutine, sopratutto per festeggiare il carnevale. Non che non gli piaccia, solo che la trova una festa alquanto inutile tanto che da piccolo sua madre doveva penare per ore prima di riuscire a infilarli un costume, non ne ha mai capito il senso e quindi, dover perdere ore preziose, fondamentali, di lavoro, per festeggiarlo, lo trova noiso e per niente divertente, soprattutto se la festa è alla Stark Tower ed è costretto ad indossare una stupida maschera, scomoda per giunta, ma Pepper gli ha pregato di venire e a quella povera donna basta dover gestire Iron Man tutto il giorno, e lui è stato praticamente costretto a dire di sì.  
Si chiude il bottone dello smoking, si infila la maschera nera e si guarda allo specchio. Guarda un istante dalla finestra e nota la macchina nera ad aspettarlo, a cui è appoggiato qualcuno che li sorride, con una stupenda maschera verde che li copre il volto.  
Fa un respiro profondo, mentre sorride anche lui.


End file.
